Kanjohoesinnvalos
Kanjohoesinnvalos is a nation in the Atlantic Ocean, in between North America and Europe. It's in between Canada and United Kingdom. The capital city is Kanjohoenn; which lays in the Kanjohalos province. Kanjohoesinnvalosian government has been heavily influenced by American government; that even the political parties are the same. History Kanjohoesinnvalos was an uninhabited (by man) land with different ecosystems like snow land, grass land, beach shore and yeah. It was founded by British/English explorers and such in March of 1669. It slowly grew and grew more cities and then it became Kanjohoesinnvalos. The island was visited by various Europeans including Scandinavians (primarily Norwegian and Icelandic), British and French explorers and people. The first people to have discovered the island being the vikings in 911 C.E, then British in Mid-March of 1669 and then the French in September of 1693. Those three European groups had disputes over territory on the island but eventually after the fighting; they agreed on the French getting Coop de Socks, British with Kanjohoenn and then Norwegians with part of Kanjohoenn and the entirety of the Unolos province. Details Dominant Religion Christianity Government Type Democracy Capital Kanjohoenn (is meant to be capital but isn't) Coop de Socks (virtually the real capital) Leader Wolfy (formerly) Allen Pickle (formerly; died in office on Christmas 2019) Currency KJV$ Known Citizens * Jeddy * Wolfy Known Cities Kanjohoenn Apparently is said that this city is the capital of the country but in reality Coop de Socks is the true capital since the president Allen Pickle spends his majority of time there and it has a capital building. Coop de Socks A French-settled city, it is essentially the actual capital of Kanjohoesinnvalos since as said before; it has an actual capital building and it's where the president Allen Pickle spends his time. This city is located in the Terre d'herbe province. Sinnova Located in the Josinnoh province, it is in the western part of Kanjohoesinnvalos. It is very much like the American west in the 1870s and even includes a hot and dry desert. Unotolos Located in the Unolos province of the country or also known as the northern part of Kanjohoesinnvalos, it is a very cold place as it is the northern part of the country and the north is associated with cold and low temperatures and snow; and Unotolos has snow. The land is as barren as Sinnova's land except Unotolos has snow. Honnoh Located in the Kalovas province, Honnoh is the rural and eastern region of Kanjohoesinnvalos, it has fertile grassland. There is a fortified town that is classified as Honnoh. In the Kalovas region there is a McDonalds temple, demon blood temple and as mentioned; the fortified town of Honnoh where the Pantsless Cat Warrior once lived and died during a siege back in August 3rd, 1574. The fortified town of Honnoh is old and still uses cobblestone walling. Trivia * The name, Kanjohoesinnvalos is a merging of the Pokémon generations 1-6 region names (Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova and Kalos) * Infact, the provinces and cities of Kanjohoesinnvalos are also merged regions of Pokémon generations 1-6.